


EE2020 Treat #1

by Ciorane



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fanart, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciorane/pseuds/Ciorane
Summary: One of your prompts was Kimblee/Hughes, with some knifeplay elements... and I kinda wanted to see that too. So, here it is!You can drag/open the pic in a new tab to see it fullsize!
Relationships: Maes Hughes/Zolf J. Kimblee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Equivalent Exchange 2020





	EE2020 Treat #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/gifts).



> One of your prompts was Kimblee/Hughes, with some knifeplay elements... and I kinda wanted to see that too. So, here it is!
> 
> You can drag/open the pic in a new tab to see it fullsize!


End file.
